


Opportunity

by Musichetta (Tial)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Han doesn't know~, Heroes & Heroines, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mystery Man Jesse McCree, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Secret Identity, Sentai Genji Shimada, Sibling Incest, Trans Hanzo Shimada, no beta we die like women, unsafe sex practices pls use lube ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tial/pseuds/Musichetta
Summary: Hanzo Shimada decides to have a little fun after he finally catches the Mystery Man, a superhero who has been disrupting clan business but the tables are turned when the hero's partner shows up...(Aka I don't know how to write descriptions)





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



> Written for The Kink Lordtm who basically made me slip and fall into the genzo pit after I found their blog, one of the beautiful admins of the Bottom Hanzo server, Muja. Hope this ain't too shit and that you have a bloody awesome holidays <3

It was hard to see exactly how the situation had developed the way it did. Perhaps it is only natural that after hours of watching footage of the masked vigilante, an attraction would form… or perhaps Hanzo just had a kink he didn’t know he had for ‘superheroes’.

All he knows for sure was that he really didn’t think it would be this hard to figure out what to do with ‘The Mystery Man’ once his men had finally caught him. Looking at the man tied in bondage before him, arms tightly bound to his back and waist while a gag filled the space between his plush lips and a blindfold replaced his standard mask – Hanzo was at a loss. The clan would certainly expect him to execute him, after all, the hero and his partner had been causing chaos for the Shimada through everything from stealing merchandise to killing their partners in cold blood. And yet, Hanzo couldn’t help but see an opportunity before him. Without the stupid blanket and scarf covering his torso, the oyabun couldn’t help but... admire the other man. Even with the rest of his costume still on him, it was impossible to not notice the broadness of his chest and the thickness of his thighs in his suit pants.

It would be a shame to not consider all his options…

“Here is what will happen,” the man looked up at that, no doubt glaring at where he believed the voice to be coming from. Too bad the room threw sound and he was staring to the left of Hanzo. “I am going to take off your blindfold and give you an... offer. If you agree to my terms simply nod your head. I would take out your gag too but, after the trouble you gave my guards when they were taking you in? You’ll have to earn your voice back. Do you understand?”

It takes the vigilante a few seconds before he seems to realise his helplessness, that things were more likely to go his way if he simply swallowed his pride and listened to Hanzo. Hesitantly, he nodded.

“Good. This will be much easier for you if you listen and be a good little superhero for me.” The oyabun delighted in the tightening of the other man’s neck in response to the mocking words. Though once the blindfold was off, his smugness quickly ceased as he couldn’t help but stare at the man’s eyes. They were such a pretty amber. Hanzo had always had a taste for the finer things and he couldn’t help but see those gorgeous eyes, framed by thick lashes and simply adorable freckles without feeling genuinely pleased with his decision to indulge himself.

Though I mustn’t get ahead of myself, he thought while ensuring his blank, commanding mask stayed in place. It is important to check merchandise before agreeing to any exchange. “Jesse McCree” – the man subtly flinched at that – “there is no doubt that you will pay your dues for the crimes you have committed against the Shimada, though I don’t see why you should be handed over so quickly. Particularly when I could see the possibility of us having a pleasant time together, a last hurrah in your case, I suppose.”

“I will judge your assets and if I find them suitable, I will allow you to fuck me. There will be no consequences if you refuse to play my game but think carefully, I wouldn’t want you to make a hasty decision.” As much as he was interested in having fun with this soon-to-be former thorn in the clan’s collective side, he would rather see a willing partner. While there are many reasons why McCree should say yes, he understood that some men are immune to his body despite how much it was admittedly, a work of art.

The Mystery Man’s eyes seemed to slowly look him over and, after a few seconds, he reluctantly nodded (or maybe not so reluctantly, his pupils had definitely started to expand during his sightseeing). Hanzo couldn’t judge in any case, just the feeling of power he had over the other man had made wetness start to seep into the fabric of his briefs.

“Good choice.” Hanzo praised as he set about undoing the man’s waistcoat and shirt, a fairly simple task as the outfit oddly mirrored his own in many ways. Though the oyabun’s was naturally both a much better quality and had the added bonus of being on him.

Hanzo ignored the hero’s gasped breath as his chest was bared to the cool air of the room, just like he had ignored the wide eyes he received when he had begun his task. He had a misson; no distractions were acceptable. As it were, he was very pleased to be greeted with the site of a very nice-looking chest. While practically covered in hair, his torso was muscular in a way that spoke of the man’s formal combat training just as clearly as his actions while working against the Shimada. But what made Hanzo’s mask slowly break into a grin, was the clear layer of fat that made his stomach and pecs slightly squishy. He couldn’t wait to feel those soft muscles pressed against him as he was being fucked.

While he was struggling to resist heading downwards towards the most important factor in his decision, Hanzo couldn’t help but lean forward to give a good lick to McCree’s left nipple. While McCree let out a little shaky breath in response, it seemed more in response to the general touch rather than the placement of it. Interesting.

“If I allow you to both fuck me and have use of your arms, you are to pay close attention to my nipples. They are very sensitive.” McCree helplessly nodded in response and Hanzo continued on with his investigation. Barely containing his excitement, he unbuttoned the man’s slacks, no longer caring about whether the other man knew of his eagerness. After all, he would soon be dead after Hanzo had his sample.

Once his pants were open and the scion pulled aside his boxers, Hanzo couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate what he was seeing. Jesse McCree had a very nice dick. Hanzo couldn’t claim to be a connoisseur of cocks but that isn’t to say he doesn’t know what he is talking about. As much as Ge- some would like to claim Hanzo is a prude, it is simply that he knows when to indulge. It would not do for the leader of the Shimada Clan to be found fucking some whore outside a cheap pub. It was important to keep your private affairs exactly that, private. But that was neither here nor there, the fact of the matter was that Jesse McCree had surprisingly well-trimmed pubes, a decent length but frankly monsterous girth as well as some big balls that Hanzo would absolutely love to put in his mouth (if time were not constrained and he were able to enjoy an appetiser before the main course). Really, Hanzo just needed that cock in him right fucking now.

“It is acceptable.” Hanzo said with an air of finality before tapping on his earpiece to inform his secretary that no one was to disturb him for the next two hours (Jesse’s eyes widened slightly at that). Once that was organised, he wasted no time in getting rid of his clothing – not caring whether it was sexy just that it was efficient. Though he did take care to fold his suit before gently placing it in the corner of the cell (it was important that it had minimal crinkling for the rest of his duties).

When he leaned over however, he was met with a very strangled noise from his prisoner. Upon turning back, it was clear McCree’s cheeks had started to redden as he deftly avoided looking at Hanzo’s ass. That was unusually prude for – oh. Hanzo looked at the blue gem of the large buttplug currently stretching him then slowly looked up at the prisoner trying desperately to avert his eyes. The oyabun gave him an unimpressed look, “I am the leader of one of the biggest criminal organisations this world has even seen. Trained from birth to lead an empire, I have more power and responsibility in my pinkie finger than you have ever had in your entire life. Thus, time is critical, and I am not one to waste it and allow opportunities to pass me by.”

The superhero still seemed to struggle with how to respond to that, it was not important though, Hanzo had matters to attend to – matters that only really required the man’s cock. And maybe his hands. He did very much like the idea of the man’s large, calloused hands caressing his chest, twisting his nipples as he- no. It was too much of a risk. As enjoyable as it would be, to let the prisoner have access to his arms would be a foolish mistake. It would be too easy for him to catch Hanzo off guard and try to make his escape. Ultimately that would prove futile, but he loathed to both miss out on a chance to ride that cock and risk ripping his suit during the resulting fight. Disappointing.

Pulling the plug out of his ass with a small moan, he couldn’t help but replace them with his fingers for a moment - just a couple to feel how loose he was. It felt good, really good but still made him long to fill another part of his anatomy. His pussy kept getting wetter and wetter as if to tempt him. Though he was the leader of the Shimada – it would not do to have some bastard heir running around the show and potentially causing problems in the future. No, it was better for him to enjoy the other aspects of sex that are available to him. In one swift move, he made himself at home on McCree’s lap as the hero let out a muffled gasp through his gag.

“You’re welcome,” the oyabun smugly said as he felt the delicious stretch of his round ass being penetrated. It was just on the side of painful – while he was prepared, the lack of lube (save for the leftover wetness from the plug) caused the stretch to be accompanied by a great deal of chaffing. Something McCree seemed to feel as well, if his tightly shut eyes and heavy breathing was any clue. Going slow, he eventually found himself fully seated and had to take a second to catch his breath.

“Open your eyes, I want you to watch me” Hanzo demanded seeing that the beautiful whiskey eyes from before remained closed. He only started to move again when he saw the gunslinger reluctantly force them open. His eyes seemed to glow even more as they shined slightly, making Hanzo wonder whether he was a virgin. Though, really that didn’t matter. This would be a night for him to remember regardless. At least, it would’ve been had he not crossed the Shimada. The initial thrusting was slow as Hanzo tried to get used to the stretch.

That was until he felt the man under him subconsciously buck up causing the Shimada to jerk forward slightly and force out a ragged moan. After that, it was all on – Hanzo took charge as he lifted himself up and down in sharp movements treating McCree more like a dildo than anything else. The feeling of those massive balls slamming against his ass was intoxicating and he couldn’t help but delight in knowing this room would soon smell heavily of their act. Maybe it had been longer than he’d thought since he’d last done this as he couldn’t help but desperately chase that delicious sensation of fullness. The feeling making his nerves sing with pleasure.

He was lost in it, looking into his prisoner’s pretty eyes, watching a variety of pleasured expressions dance on his face. No doubt mirrored versions graced Hanzo’s own, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about anything that wasn’t the harsh pleasure he was feeling. At least, that was all he was thinking about until he heard the door behind him open.

It was just a small click but it was enough to immediately clear his head. Before he could turn around to act however, he felt strong hands grab his wrists. McCree must have untied his hands while he was distracted with the mistaken belief that he could take on the Oyabun of the Shimada Clan. Pathetic. It took the scion no time at all to jerk himself out of the grasp (all while hoping both his prisoner and the stranger ignored the soft but ragged gasp that left him as the movement caused his rim to stretch further). Yet, it seemed like the stranger was one step ahead of him. Flashes of green appeared beside him before he felt himself restrained more securely, metal jabbing firmly into his exposed skin. Hanzo levelled a glare at the owner of the lap he was still sitting in.

“You will-“ but before he could finish, he felt his head tightly pulled back as a gag was forcefully tied around his mouth.

“With yer little speeches, I think you need this a hellova lot more than I do, pumpkin” McCree teased as he responded to Hanzo’s shocked face with a smug grin. How dare he… Hanzo’s face morphed into a glare that could likely level towns, strip paint and be felt by several generations of the receiver’s ancestors yet that only made McCree let out a small chuckle.

“Naw, darlin’ don’t be like that! I thought we were having a grand ol’ time together! At least, you definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself” he continued with a frankly scandalous wink.

“McCree. What were you doing.” A slightly robotic voice sounded in Hanzo’s ear, a tense undercurrent present that made the phrase seem less like a question and more like a demand for information.

“G- I was just distracting him. This fella seemed to not be immune to my charm.” Another wink. “Figured I might as well play ‘round a little while ya did yer thing, seemed like he was someone important.” Wait. He didn’t even know who the leader of the organisation he was so adamant on taking down was???

“That is Shimada Hanzo, the Leader of the Shimada Clan.” The stranger’s words seemed to clear things up for the hero as McCree quickly started to babble out an apology to the stranger before his jaw suddenly closed.

“It is no matter.” The other voice intoned with an air of flippancy that appeared in contrast with the still present harsh tone. While the two other men had been conversing, Hanzo had been turned (and felt decidedly frustrated at how easily the man seemed to pick him up as if he were weightless) before feeling ropes being tied around him. He was still on the prisoner's dick which was certainly a plus he supposed, even if he wasn't completely sure where things would go from here. Finally, they seemed to be finished and he registered on who exactly the stranger was.

It was the Green Sentai.

But, he did not look like he normally had when Hanzo had seen footage of him during his attacks on the clan. While he appeared to be stoic in videos, focusing less on emotion or bragging like his teammate, now he seemed restless and tense as his fiddled with his shuriken in agitation.

”I was curious to finally meet the leader of the Shimada. I must admit I expected to see some kind of criminal thug or an obedient pawn or maybe even a mirror of the ruthless officers of yours that we had already defeated. And yet, all that is before me now is a slut playing leader.” Not caring about the gag around his mouth, Hanzo started to shout muffled objections and threats but was quickly silenced as the man he had almost forgotten was inside of him thrust up, causing a muffled curse to escape the scion’s lips.

Even behind the superhero’s mask, he felt a strong glare that helped identify his weird behaviour not as a symbol of nerves but anger. “Don’t pretend otherwise. You are sitting here trying to play your little games and act as though you are your own person, but you will never be in control. Not of your life nor of this. That has always been the case, Hanzo.”

Fear ran through the Shimada as he watched a panel in the hero’s armour release and move to the side, giving the scion a clear view of the large cock underneath. The large metal cock. Metal. Confusion accompanied the fear as he wondered why the fuck he had a metal dick and what he even was. But before he had much time to think, the Green Sentai leaned over and harshly forced the dick in question into his pussy.

It fucking hurt. Hanzo couldn’t help but tear up as he felt the dick being forced into him, bringing him little pleasure despite the lubrication from his previous activities with McCree. He tried to argue, to say anything but the man didn’t bother to give him time to even adjust, he just thrust back in with equal force. Hanzo tried to stay calm, he tried so hard but as he was fucked without mercy he couldn’t help but start babbling and crying.

He felt so weak, so completely powerless to stop the pain of his virginity being taken from him, angry grunts accompanying thrusts that seemed to punch into Hanzo’s cervix with ruthless efficiency. Soon enough, he found himself reluctantly orgasming despite the pain. McCree eventually joined in, continuing what they had begun before but Hanzo barely noticed. As time went on, the scion started to limply just give in to what was being done to him, tears still lightly falling down his face. It was like he was underwater as his mind started to lose focus on everything except the dulling pain of his overstimulated body and the faint echo of pleasure. It seemed to go on forever, the almost sheepish thrusts of McCree (his gentle fingers squeezing Hanzo’s nipples softly, almost in apology) a sharp contrast to the forceful taking of Hanzo’s honeypot by the Green Sentai.

Eventually, the scion felt warmth fill him one after the other. He barely registered whether the warmth in his ass or his womb came first, too lost was he in his daze. Faintly, he heard muffled talking around him but couldn’t summon enough energy to stay conscious let alone register what they were saying.

When he awoke, it was to a distinct feeling of emptiness as he felt the cooling cum of two of his clan’s enemies slowly leak out of his abused holes.


End file.
